The present invention relates to an exercise weight which was an elongated tubular cover and filled with a particulate material that is flexible so it may conform to various portions of the body. In particular, the exercise weight has a length that is retainable over the shoulders, around the neck or mid-section and includes stirrups or hand loops at the opposite ends of the elongated tubular cover which carry fasteners or a buckle to permit forming the weight into a loop or circular enclosure.
In the prior art, various types of exercise weights have been used, including multi-functional devices that have various hinged sections, and form elongated weights that can be lifted and twisted. Elongated bars with handles at opposite ends have been used as well. Additionally, the use of flexible members that are elongated and can be grasped by the hands have been provided.
However, a versatile, adjustable length, conformable and flexible weight that can be used in an enclosed loop, or in an elongated form, is desirable.